The Game of Poker
by loveableneko
Summary: A What If fic based around episode 7 of Yami no Matsuei. It's a oneshot fic of what might of happened if things just happened to go Muraki's way with Tsuzuki-san. ^.^


The Game of Poker  
  
notes: what if Muraki won the poker game instead of Hisoka (the beginning lines are from the actual ep)  
warnings: Lemon, bondage, little S&M, Hisoka beating (well Tsuzuki does it), and lots of puppy Tsuzuki  
  
Muraki walked up to Tsuzuki, undoing his tie "Tsuzuki-san, you are now mine tonight," Muraki stops and then leans in and starts to nibble on Tsuzuki's neck. Tsuzuki trying to resist the sensual touch, just as it looks like he's going to give in....  
  
"Wait a minutie," Hisoka comes into the door "I will challenge you doctor. If I win, your bet with that dealer is off,"  
  
Puppy Tsuzuki brightens up and says "Y...you came to save me!!,"  
  
Muraki looks a little annoyed but smiles, "Alright. I accept." he then tells puppy Tsuzuki, "If you make me more impatient, my passion will only rise," Tsuzuki then looks like he's saying ~oh boy, help me~  
  
Tsuzuki with puppy ears sits on a chair that says "prize", as Muraki and Hisoka begin their game. The women dealing the cards says "Alright, place your bets."  
  
Hisoka places 10 chips "I will bet 10," and Muraki puts down his "And I'll raise that," Muraki then goes on telling them that the suspect him of the recent murder on the ship. Then the dealer says, "Are you satsified?" Muraki says "Yes," and shows his full house of queens.   
  
Tsuzuki looks over at Hisoka, and sees him sweat dropping, "What's wrong Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka then shows his two pair and says "Gomen Tsuzuki, I tried,"   
  
Tsuzuki goes white in the face, and then says, "Hisoka you baka, how could you lose," Tsuzuki started beating him over the head with his puppy hands.  
  
Hisoka winces as he sees the slight amusment on Muraki's face. Hisoka faces becomes serious "Well, I guess you won fair and square," Hisoka gets up to leave but find Tsuzuki clinging on to him  
  
"Hisoka you aren't really going to leave me are you?" Tsuzuki said in his chibi puppy form.  
  
"Well you were the one that agreed to this bet in the first place Tsuzuki, I can't save you from all your stupid mistakes,"   
  
Muraki chuckles, "Tsuzuki-san, now it's official, you really are mine tonight," Muraki stood up and motioned Tsuzuki to follow him, Tsuzuki with his head hanging low followed Muraki.  
  
"Tsuzuki, please be alright," Hisoka said as he went back to his room.  
  
Tsuzuki with his puppy ears hanging low walked down the hall, of course Tsuzuki had his head down and didn't know where he was going and walked right into Muraki when he stopped at his door. Muraki chuckled, "You are still as slow as ever Tsuzuki-san." Tsuzuki turned his head away from Muraki's as they entered his room.  
  
Muraki closed the door behind him and locked it. The whole room was pitch black, Muraki came up behind Tsuzuki and turned on his light, but not before running his hand along Tsuzuki thigh in the process. Tsuzuki gasped in surprise as he felt Muraki grab him by his waist, puppy Tsuzuki began to struggle, and run towards the door. "Tsuzuki-san you aren't going to go back on your bet now are you. I had to play two games for poker to win you, and now because I've had to wait, I'll have to punish you," Muraki then licked the side of Tsuzuki's neck.  
  
Tsuzuki finally broke away from Muraki, his eyes full of hate and rage, and even a bit of lust. Muraki began to walk up towards Tsuzuki again, but before he could make body contact with him, Tsuzuki slapped Muraki across the face, "Ouch," puppy Tsuzuki could feel the sting in his hand. Muraki on the other hand just smirked. "You are being quite aggressive Tsuzuki-san, but that's alright it makes it all the more interesting for me,"  
  
Muraki held out his hand and offered it to Tsuzuki, of course Tsuzuki pushed it away and got up himself. "I don't need any help from you." Muraki just smiled, "Tsuzuki-san," Tsuzuki looked up at Muraki, that's when Muraki made his move, he grabbed hold of Tsuzuki's chin and kissed him aggressively. Tsuzuki's eyes went wide as he tried to push Muraki away, but Muraki had a firm hold on him, pushing his tongue through Tsuzuki's lips, and exploring the taste called Tsuzuki, he tasted sugary. Tsuzuki finally pushed Muraki off him, and glared at him. Muraki smiled and licked his lips, "You taste as good as I have imagined Tsuzuki-san,"  
  
"Shut up Muraki!!" Tsuzuki blushed slightly.  
  
Muraki walked up to Tsuzuki, caressing his pink cheek, "You are even beautiful when you are embarrassed," Muraki ran his finger along Tsuzuki's throat, and slowly made it's way down to his chest. Tsuzuki shivered slightly ~damn this body of mine, why can't it act like my mind wants to?~ Muraki moved his head towards Tsuzuki's neck and began to bite and kiss it. Tsuzuki hands made fits as he cursed his body even more. Muraki's hand snaked their way under Tsuzuki's dealer outfit "S..stop...it..please,"   
  
Muraki only smirked, he was pleased that Tsuzuki seems to have stopped struggling. Muraki nipped and kissed his way up to Tsuzuki's ear, "Tsuzuki-san, have you ever felt true pleasure in your life?" as he said this Muraki's other hand pressed against Tsuzuki's memeber, evoking a soft moan from him. "P..please..stop," Tsuzuki whimpered softy, but knowing that Muraki wouldn't stop, he began to push against Muraki's shoulders trying to get Muraki off of him, but not having much luck as Muraki, started stroking Tsuzuki's now visible erection through his pants. "M..Muraki..stop it,"  
  
Muraki smiled and looked into Tsuzuki's violet eyes, "Your eyes are as beautiful as ever, even more when they are filled with lust,"  
  
Tsuzuki glared at Muraki again and got the strength to push him off, "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yes, I'm having lots of fun..." Muraki cornered Tsuzuki to a wall "...but the real fun hasn't even started yet Tsuzuki-san," Muraki again went and stroked Tsuzuki's erection through his pants. "I know you like this..." Muraki licked up Tsuzuki's face "...and you don't want me to stop..." Muraki lifted his hand and raised both of Tsuzuki's hands above his head, and held them in place "...I warned you that my passion for you would rise Tsuzuki-san, and now it has reached it's peak,"  
  
Tsuzuki felt a deep fear rise in him, Muraki wasn't going to go that far was he "Muraki...you can't mean..." Muraki lifted Tsuzuki's chin and smirked. "Yes Tsuzuki-san, I'm going to be your first, the one that will always be remembered, knowing that I have taken your innocence away.." Muraki bite down on Tsuzuki's lower lip, causing Tsuzuki to part them "..Tsuzuki-san, I will make sure you remember this night."  
  
Meanwhile Hisoka having a nice chat with Tsubaki-hime.  
  
"Hisoka what do you think of Muraki?" Tsubaki asked him.  
  
Hisoka was taken back by the question, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, well I was just wondering..." she paused for a moment "...I haven't told anyone this but I'm in love with my doctor,"  
  
Hisoka almost fell out of his chair, "You can't be serious Tsubaki-hime?"  
  
She only blushed more, as Hisoka started sweat dropping majorly. She looked up and saw him, "Is there something wrong?" Hisoka only shook his head, "No it's nothing." She smiled and sat down and chatted some more with Hisoka.  
  
  
Muraki waited for Tsuzuki to respond, when he felt that Tsuzuki had dropped his guard enough, he slowly began to undress the man he had wanted for a long time. Tsuzuki had given up, there was no escape from what was going to happen, maybe if he just stood there like a doll, Muraki would drop the idea of taking him. He felt the warmth of Muraki's tongue on his sensitive skin, slowly making it's way down to his chest. Muraki noticed that Tsuzuki wasn't even reacting to his touches, he frowned slightly and grabbed Tsuzuki's chin, "Don't make me angry Tsuzuki-san..." Muraki pulled something from his pocket, it was a silk ribbon "...if you wish to be a doll, then I will treat you like one too," Muraki slipped the ribbon around Tsuzuki's hands and made sure that Tsuzuki's couldn't get out of them.  
  
Tsuzuki groaned at bit as he felt the pressure of the ribbon against his hands. Muraki smirked and nibbled on Tsuzuki's lips, as his hands roamed over his exposed skin. "Tsuzuki-san just because you are acting this way won't stop me from my plans I have for you tonight..." Muraki running his pale hand along Tsuzuki's thighs, he got a soft moan from Tsuzuki, and Muraki captured the end of that moan in a kiss, not as aggressive as before, snaking his tongue between Tsuzuki's sweet lips. He still didn't feel Tsuzuki responding, and this slightly annoyed him, he pressed his hand against Tsuzuki's erection, and started rubbing it. Tsuzuki didn't know how much longer he could take this, he was holding himself back so much, even if his body wanted it more then his mind. Muraki took Tsuzuki's bounded hands and put them around his neck, as his other hand began to fiddle with Tsuzuki's pants, and slowly undid the button that held them on his body.   
  
Tsuzuki still felt scared of what Muraki was going to do with him tonight, he gasped in shock when he felt his pants slid off his body. Muraki broke the kiss, still a little annoyed he couldn't get Tsuzuki to respond to it. "Tsuzuki-san perhaps you will change your mind about not responding to my touches, when you feel your body give into my completely." Muraki slowly slid down Tsuzuki's chest, fear crept over Tsuzuki again as he felt Muraki slipping off his boxers, Muraki smirked slightly as he saw his teasing was paying off, he licked the tip of Tsuzuki's erection. Tsuzuki shivered and whimpered softly, he didn't know if he could hold back any longer, "S..Stop it...Muraki..."  
  
Muraki smiled as he took some of Tsuzuki's length into his mouth, getting the response he wanted, "M.Muraki," Tsuzuki's gasped out as he felt his erection being taken in, his whole body shivered with pleasure. Muraki ran his fingers along the part he hadn't taken in yet, getting another moan from Tsuzuki, he slowly began to take in more of Tsuzuki cock into his mouth. Tsuzuki breathing became erratic, his lips parted, and eyes closed. He tried to free himself from the ribbon tied around his hands, but Muraki had tied it very good and he couldn't break free, so Tsuzuki ran his bounded fingers through Muraki's silver hair. "M.Muraki.." Muraki then took in Tsuzuki full length into his mouth, and started to suck hard, while his fingers ran along one of Tsuzuki's inner thighs.   
  
Tsuzuki moans came more freqent as he felt Muraki running his fingers along his thighs. Now all thoughts telling him to stop had gone to the furthest parts of his mind, now he wanted it, even if it was with Muraki. Muraki removed Tsuzuki erection from his mouth and went back up to face Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki gave a small whimper in protest as he felt Muraki stop. Muraki chuckled lightly, "Now, you don't want me to stop Tsuzuki-san," Muraki took off the last of Tsuzuki clothing, leaving him full exposed, Muraki took a step back and looked over his prize, Tsuzuki blushed a deep red as he felt Muraki's eyes look over him. Muraki took off his jacket,and started to undo his shirt, leaving only a few buttons done up. Muraki smirked as picked up Tsuzuki, and dropped him on the bed, "Tsuzuki-san I'll having you begging me for more before this night is over,"  
  
Tsuzuki turned his head away, and blushed even more, Muraki ran his fingers along Tsuzuki's side and over his stomach, "You won't regret what's going to happen Tsuzuki-san, not after I'm finished with you," Muraki smirked as he crawled on top of Tsuzuki. Then he turned Tsuzuki's face so he had to look at him, Tsuzuki tried to look away but the doctor wouldn't let him, slowly Muraki moved closer to Tsuzuki's lips, "Tsuzuki-san, if only once please kiss me back," Muraki pressed his lips to Tsuzuki's, then pushed his tongue into his warm mouth. Tsuzuki then felt Muraki rubbing his tongue along his, Tsuzuki slowly began to respond back, Muraki purred softly, as he deepened the kiss more. Soon both men were battling each other, Tsuzuki forgetting who he was kissing and just enjoyed the feeling of it.  
  
Muraki broke apart from the intense kiss, and started kissing along Tsuzuki's jaw. He let the tip of his tongue run down to Tsuzuki's bare chest, he then began to lick Tsuzuki's nipple, rubbing the nub back and forth with the tip of his tongue. Tsuzuki shivered, and moaned slightly at the touch. Muraki took the hard nub into his mouth and began to suck on it, biting down on it, getting a sharp gasp from Tsuzuki, his body was shaking all over, but wasn't from fear this time, it was the overdrive of pleasure that was running through his body.  
  
A hand ran down Tsuzuki's side, as it moved lower sliding down over his hips and along his inner thigh. Tsuzuki wanted to run his hands over Muraki, but he couldn't cause of the ribbon around his hands. "M...Muraki, please let me go..." Muraki bit down on the nub again, as his hand ran along Tsuzuki's erection, and stroked it lightly. "I have no intention of letting you out of your restraints yet, not until your body gives into me," Tsuzuki moaned out Muraki's name, and bit his lip gently tying not to moan out too loud. "...I want to taste you Tsuzuki-san..." Tsuzuki's groaned and blushed again "...I want to taste part of you that no one else has been able to yet..." Muraki ran his tongue down Tsuzuki's body, until he reached Tsuzuki's aching cock, still excited from the simulation he had preformed before, he then took in Tsuzuki's length, Tsuzuki arched off the bed slightly and gasped "Ahh...M..Muraki," Muraki started sucking harder on Tsuzuki's cock, wanting to taste him so badly. Tsuzuki bucked his hips into Muraki's mouth, Murkai not even caring if he did or not, he was pleased enough that Tsuzuki was enjoying himself. Tsuzuki blushing still his eyes closed and lips parted, breathing very erratic now, his body started tighting up, he knew something was going to explod soon "Oh fuck.." Tsuzuki breathed out as he arched off the bed spilling his seed into Muraki awaiting mouth.  
  
Muraki felt the warm liquid run down his throat, finally he had tasted Tsuzuki. Muraki licked off whatever was left on Tsuzuki's shaft and crawled back up to Tsuzuki's shaking form. Tsuzuki opened his eyes to see Muraki over him, he saw that Muraki had some of his seed on the corner of his mouth, he sat up and licked it off. Muraki was startled slightly but smirked. "See, don't you taste sweet Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki leaned closer to Tsuzuki's face, he blushed a dark crimson and nodded. "Perhaps if we bet again, I'll let you taste me," Muraki chuckled slighty before kissing Tsuzuki.   
  
Tsuzuki was taken back by Muraki's words ~what does he mean if we bet again?!~ Muraki broke the kiss, as he slipped his shirt off his body. "Tsuzuki-san, now let the real fun begin," Tsuzuki was nervous, but he kept eye contact with Muraki as he started to slid his pants off. Once Muraki was fully naked he pressed his body against Tsuzuki's, letting their erections make contact, getting soft moans from both of them. Muraki pressed his hand down against Tsuzuki's bounded ones, getting a small gasp from him. Muraki spread Tsuzuki's legs apart a little more, before sliding his hand along Tsuzuki's ass, Tsuzuki shivered then gave a sharp gasp as he felt Muraki's finger enter his personal space. Muraki wasted no time and pushed the digit in further, he never imagined Tsuzuki being this tight, and this was only his finger, Muraki's whole body shived at that thought.  
  
Tsuzuki was gripping his fingers together to keep his body from bucking up, he then felt Muraki push another finger into him, Muraki pushed both in more, trying find this one spot that he knew Tsuzuki would love. When he felt Tsuzuki moan out his name and arch off the bed, he smirked and lowered his head down to Tsuzuki's ear, "Do you like this?" Muraki purred as he rubbed that spot again. Tsuzuki couldn't find his voice and only nodded. Muraki pushed a third digit into Tsuzuki, he felt Tsuzuki tighten against his three fingers, "Tsuzuki-san relax, or it will only hurt you more, but pain mixed with pleasure is a great feeling too,"  
  
"Hentai," Tsuzuki breathed out as he tried to relax. Once Muraki felt that Tsuzuki had relax enough he pulled out his three fingers and placed his own aching erection at Tsuzuki's enterence. "Tsuzuki-san, this is the moment I have been waiting for all my life, since I have known about you...." Muraki pushed himself into Tsuzuki. Muraki gasped as he felt Tsuzuki's muscles clamp down on his own erection. Tsuzuki cried out in pain, panting slightly, "Muraki..." Muraki ran his fingers softly through Tsuzuki's damp hair, "Don't worry Tsuzuki-san, it will feel better soon,"  
  
Tsuzuki blushed as he met Muraki's gaze again, smiling slightly at him. Muraki smiled back as he finally began to thrust into Tsuzuki. Gasping as he felt Muraki enter him again, "Don't..stop..Muraki.p..please" Muraki bent his head down and whispered into Tsuzuki's ear. "I won't stop Tsuzuki-san, because I want to become one with you tonight," Muraki began to run his hand along Tsuzuki's senstive nipples, as he thrusted into Tsuzuki again, this time he felt Tsuzuki push back with him. Driving himself in more as he felt Tsuzuki met each thrust he did. Muraki bent down and captured Tsuzuki's lips in another kiss, Tsuzuki exploring Muraki mouth this time, he tasted like tea, moaning into the kiss as Muraki pushed against his spot. Muraki purred back into the kiss, as he pushed himself in more. Tsuzuki broke from the kiss, panting heavily now, as his bounded hands were finally released. Tsuzuki groaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Muraki, moving in time with his thrusts. Muraki smirked at this as he started to softly moan out Tsuzuki's name, feeling his muscles take hold of his erection tighter, only make him want to come even more. Thrusting into him faster and deeper, Muraki could feel himself reaching his climax, Tsuzuki feeling himself wanting to come again. "Ahhh...Muraki," Tsuzuki cried out as he spill his seed all over their bodies. Feeling Tsuzuki reaching his second orgasm, and Tsuzuki's muscles clamp down hard on his own shaft Muraki finally came moaning out Tsuzuki's name.  
  
Both exhasted from their love making Tsuzuki caught Muraki's shaking form in his arms and held him tightly, not understand why he did this, perhaps it was because he had never seen the doctor so vunerable, he smiled as he close his eyes, feeling the doctor panting on his shoulder heavily. Muraki once he caught his breath, got up to meet Tsuzuki's voilet eyes, he softly kissed Tsuzuki on this lips, "Tsuzuki-san you can leave now if you desire, your bet is now over..I hope it wasn't all that bad for you!"  
  
Tsuzuki blushed slighlty before shaking his head, "No, I'll stay with you until the sunrises," Muraki pulled out of Tsuzuki and let him rest against his chest, knowing that he would never get another chance to see Tsuzuki like this, nor did her care for the fact if Tsuzuki would try and block this night out of his mind. The fact remained was that Tsuzuki had decided to stay. Muraki smiled slightly as he fell sleep holding onto his Tsuzuki-san tightly.  
  
  
Hisoka took Tsubaki-hime to her room and sat down beside her bed, he smiled at her before retiring for the night,   
  
"I guess Muraki got want he wanted, god Tsuzuki you really are a baka," Hisoka said to himself as he slipped into his bed.  
  
The first rays of the sun hit Tsuzuki's face, he felt Muraki's protective hold against him, remembering all that had happened, he got up and got dressed, but before he could get to the door, Muraki got up from the bed. "Leaving now are you, that's fine you paid your bet, good-bye Tsuzuki-san," Tsuzuki opened the door, but before he left, "Muraki, why do you chase after me," Muraki smiled he paused for a few moments, "Because I love you," Tsuzuki's eyes went wide for a few moments before smiling and closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
